Devils don't cry
by Asile3762
Summary: Liz and her brother Zach are in trouble when their favorite game characters come to life.  Dante and Nero kidnap her and her brother!  DantexOc and maybe VergilxOc later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ha!" I punched my fist into the air and yeah I was playing my favorite game. Devil may Cry, well the series is awesome and yeah I was a newbie. Or what my little brother likes to call me a noob, Yep, stupid and immature. Yeah I use the term too. Only when some jerk tea-bags me and I get really pissed off. Then I stick the damn bastard in the ass or the no-no square. Then and only then will I feel better. By the way if you don't own any of the "Halo" series you're a hopeless gamer. By the way my name's Lisa. But call me Liz. And yeah I'm a girl gamer. Guys get all judgmental about it too.

Well anyway I was finally going to kill that damn cocky old man. That is until my brother came in and yelled at me until it got too annoying. (Playing Devil May Cry 4) He probably wanted to play it too.

So, finally I decided to wait it out. But little did I know that my life was going to get a whole lot less boring. But right then I decided to take a long nap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I heard a huge boom and I was awake. The first thing that came into my mind was my little brother, Zach. I had to go find him. Where was my dysfunctional family when you needed them. Well I guess that's why you call them a Dysfunctional family to begin with huh.

"Zach! Where the hell are you!" I yelled.

"Over here!" I heard him scream. I ran toward the direction of the voice and came to a halt. Well that was not something you saw every day.

A freaking giant was in the midst of all the remnants of the game room. And you know what I did right? No, well let me enlighten you. I kicked the damn thing where it hurt most, to guys anyway, grabbed my brother and got the fuck out of there.

"Let's get out of here!" I yelled and ran out the door with my brother in tow. I ran and ran until I was out into the city and Oklahoma didn't have the best cities. I ran into the small woods hoping that we got away in time.

"Wha-what was that thing!" He panted

"I don't know !" I said in between breathes

I really didn't want to tell and yeah it was a doozy. He was the son of a Demon and a very powerful one at that. Well I say demon but really a half-devil. Me ,oh, you want to know what little old me is doing here. Well you saw that giant freak ,right? Well I had to protect him at all costs and my services did cost a lot if I do say so myself. I was a demon that his "daddy" made. Well a human's soul and a demon's body I was one of a kind.

"Hey we have to get out of here, okay?" I said gently and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you acting all strange?" He said. I focused and he gasped. I knew he what he was seeing. My eyes had slits like what you would see on cats. And yeah they looked freaky as hell. He collapsed in my arms and I hulled him onto my shoulder.

"Well now to get the fuck out of here." I said taking my katana out. Cliché I know. But what you gonna do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was driving down the road and then this idiot just stepped on to the middle of the road. The only thing I hate more than boring games were complications and right now this guy in red was a real pain in the ass at the moment.

"Hey get out of the road you ass!" I said and he just looked at me and pointed at Zach. Oh shit. Was the last thought in my head before he blew my brains out.

In my mind I was in total darkness and I was warm then I felt myself readjusting and my brain unscrambling.

"Hey getting shot still freaking hurts you know." I said as blood poured down my shirt.

"Heh." Was his only response. So he expected it huh. Maybe he was hired only one way to know. I took out my hand gun and shot at him. But he wasn't there. Nope he was a demon trying to kill my little bro.

"Looking for someone." I heard a deep voice say behind me. And god it was annoying but you do what you have to right.

I spun around and was surprised to see a man with the same annoying face but with a blue coat on. Oh shit. Yep I was in a lot of freaking trouble at the moment I was pissed. So I grabbed my sword and swung trying to get my aim right. It was dark and the only thing that I could hear was my little brother, he was screaming and was trying to get away from the guy in red.

The funny thing about fights is the fact that people think t lasts for hours but really it only lasts a few seconds to a few minutes and this one took place in less than thirty seconds. The guy in blue had my arms pinned to my back painfully.

"Now look what we have here. A little half-breed." The guy in red said as he took my brother by the throat.

I saw red dance across my vision and was struggling to get free.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man in blue said.

"Yeah well you're not me now are you. So shut up." I spat. He growled and his eyed glowed red. Well not something you saw every day. But you know you think that since I'm a demon myself that it wouldn't freak me out right? Well since I the demon's soul was replaced by mwah. You should know I'm a helpless little human trying to get used to this god forsaken body.

And you better bet that it was a pain in the ass to get used to.

The man in blue quickly stabbed me with a dagger. It hurt but that's the only thing, it hurt, big whoop. Then I felt my energy drain and my eyes grow heavier.

"Wha-what the hell is this!" I groaned and he merely smiled.

"It's a special dagger that will work on demons like you. But it will only drain energy so we'll have to keep you with us for a while."

"What's your name…?"

The man in blue smirked. "Nero."

The man in red was grinning ear to ear, "Dante." Was the last thing I heard before blacking-out.

Yep my first Devil may cry fanfiction.

please give me any ideas for the next chapter. If I get a good review from someone I'll dedicate it to that person. And more reveiws = faster the next chapter will be out!

ANY ideas would be fine

please review.

Anything to add you guys?

Dante: You sound like your desprate...

Nero: Same here... but really what's going to happen next?

Vergil: When will I show up *pouts

Me: as soon as I get a idea now hush! XD


	2. Chapter 2

"Dante and Nero" huh. I thought, I had no idea where I was.

I heard a loud thump and a rip. I felt pain in my chest and something warm seep across my shirt. I opened my eyes and saw that there was a the man in blue and the man in red were there. Nero and Dante were sitting in the front of a van.

I tried to move my arms but only to find that they were tied. I growled and Nero turned around.

"Well hey there sleep and beauty." He said and I growled again.

"Hey babe, What're you growling at?" Dante said not even bothering to turn around. He just kept driving.

"Where's my brother." I snarled at them.

"He's not your 'brother'" Nero said, "You're a demon."

"Not by blood" I admitted staring at them with my face betraying no emotion.

"Wh-what?" Nero stuttered.

"I'm related by his soul." I said and sat back wincing as the pain in my chest started to hurt again.

"How?" Dante said sharply and this time he was looking straight at me.

"A powerful demon came and took me while my mother was recovering from giving birth to me. He killed me in order to take my soul and put it inside this body." I growled. My eyes flashed red, but to no avail were the chains coming off.

"Why are you telling us?" Nero asked looking intently at me.

"So you'll tell me where my brother is!" I yelled thrashing side to side.

"What's so special about your brother?" Dante said smirking. Now I recognized that voice from DMC a video game that I and my brother played a lot. I never understood his infatuation with the game until I played it. It was kinda funny to watch the cut scenes which I know a lot of people play the game for. How could I forget about them?

"Aren't you a video game?" I blurted and then blushed and looked away.

"What? No why the hell do people assume that. We planted a seed into a gamers head but I didn't know that he was a story board artist!" Dante said defensively. So that was how Devil May Cry got started. Not some twist on an old game series.

"Sure Dante whatever you say. Not like the usual you and you wanted to be in a video game. Uh huh sure whatever." Nero said with a smirk.

"Wait so how did you get on their Nero?" My eyes narrowing.

"Hey don't look at me." He said holding his hand up which I noticed one of the arms were glowing and had rough red parts on it.

"Heh that would be me. The game series was getting kind of stupid and the second one sucked shit. Well I had to give them a new idea and my past seemed like a pretty good idea. Though the fact that they killed my brother was pretty mean. I mean come on Vergil wouldn't KILL himself. Or jump off a freaking cliff for that matter." Dante rambled.

"Okay okay we get it, now would you shut up!" Nero said.

"Fine." He pouted.

I was getting really tired of this all I wanted to know where my brother was at. I mean come on they have me tied and the fact that that have that stupid knife in my chest, which itched like crazy.

"Just tell me where my brother is at" I yelled.

"Okay okay he's right here. I don't get the big deal."

I saw him in the front of the car sitting in Nero's lap like a kid and he was staring at me. I wonder how much of that he heard. Great well this was getting pretty interesting.

"How much did you hear?" I asked calmly.

"Only the fact that my video game characters came to life or well already alive but Dante gave a story board artist an idea."

I relaxed at the news but I still wasn't sure. The kid acted stupid like most kids do but if you put a I.Q. test disguised as a game they'll get a pretty highscore on the damn thing.

"So where are we going." Zach asked Dante who was driving.

"To my shop. Devil may cry." Dante said with a grin wide on his face. I kinda wanted to smack him upside the head.

Zach on the other hand looked excited as he bounced up and down. Recognition stuck me but not because of the name but my demon body remembered it. The purple clad hunter and the huge sword that was slung across his back. Sparda, the demon I served a long time ago. How I gave my life and was captured by Mundus how I struggled but then the prince had used my body and stuck a little girl's soul inside. How I had to protect his son at all costs, because if he was the last choice for the throne then one day he would be very important indeed.

But I also remembered that his mother was a human and not a demon that he was the second son. Mundus only had two sons and well Zach was the second. But he didn't know that. I could not tell him that until I was sure that his first son was dead.

"Hey we're here." Dante said. He turned off the van and stepped out. He then opened the back of car and heaved me out. I struggled and then decided to just stand still and look around. But instead of the ground or the surroundings I saw Dante's ass. Tell you the truth I starred at the eye candy and it was very good eye candy.

"So what're you staring at babe." Dante asked and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I blushed and looked away.

He smirked and I blushed harder. He looked about thirty and I was only twenty-three yeah I heard even worse stories than a guy and a girl that there age difference is more than twenty years but I'm not one of those girls but maybe… age is just a number.

But no time to think about that, I looked around and saw my sword I ran and then Nero tried to block my way I shoved him out of the way and spun so I got the sword and slashed my chains of and then grabbed Zach and made a run or it. Dante tripped me and I went tumbling coarse I let go of Zach but I bet it still hurt.

I had to face the embarrassment of me being impaled with my own sword and yep you bet your ass it hurt a lot. I ripped my sword out roughly and spun. I blocked his sword and thrust and swung, managing to nick his arm. But the wound healed instantly. I growled and thrust but missed by a fraction Dante had the opening and ran the sword through my chest. Blood seeped through creating a design on my chest.

I roared and moved to face him. My power was limited because of the wounds that were not healing correctly. I tried to recover and gather strength but Dante and Nero had the upper hand. Literally, Nero thrust out his demonic arm and a huge hand had me pinned to the wall.

It was no use breaking out. I growled and tried to kick my way out. But the damn kid wouldn't let go.

"You should lock that thing up Dante." A voice said coldly, I distinctly remembered that voice. Even though the guy was bad in the game I still loved him. Oh well we all win some and lose some. Nero loosened just a bit so I pushed the hand off of me and shoved Dante to the ground.

"And stay down!" I said and ran toward Zach. He was standing there awestruck. I grabbed and made a run for it. But I completely forgot about Vergil. He ran toward me and took out Yamato and put the blade to my neck. Wherever the sword touched it left small beads of crimson. The blade stung but I batted the sword out of the way and again ran.

Dante had gotten up and charged toward me yelling "No one steals my lines!" I'm sorry in all honesty that made me stop I was laughing so hard I put Zach down the fighting completely forgotten. I was holding my side because I was laughing so hard.

"Humph, look Dante you stopped her." Vergil said there was even a small smile there. Who knew that the guy could smile?

After I stopped laughing it was only because the fact that they had taken my brother again. I hated people who don't trust you not to o and run off again.

"Just give me back my brother and I'll be on my way." I said calmly but was very clearly annoyed. Dante on the other hand was mumbling, something about stealing his lines.

I rubbed my temple to make the headache go away. It didn't it just got a whole freaking lot worse. I turned and saw Zach looking at Vergil with wide eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Zach asked getting straight to the point.

"No." He answered, looking at Zach. Dante started to chuckle but then saw his twin and it quickly turned to coughs. I just smirked.

"So what's it going to take to get me and my brother out of here?" I asked hoping that they would say a fight. I could definitely win. All three of them looked straight at me.

"You're not." Dante said matter-of-factly.

"Why the hell not!" I shrieked.

",because we don't know why you want him so badly." Nero said looking at me.

"Tell us why you want him so badly." Vergil said looking at me with those cold eyes of his.

"That's none of your damn business" I growled looking at them. I knew my eyes had turned to slits and were glowing red. They put their hand on their weapons looking at me wearily. I calmed down and tried to look like I didn't want to tear their throats out.

"He's the demon lord's second son." I said and looked at them defiantly.

"I thought that the smell was familiar." Vergil said looking amused. Dante on the other hand was looking at Zach his mouth open and Nero was just staring with wide eyes.


	3. devils don't cry update

Important update

if you currently read Devils don't cry then I'm really sorry I do plan on remaking this but not at the moment, but I am doing a You/character fanfiction I just have to know the character.

But I'm really sorry, I haven't had a idea in a while and I just got this computer so you'll have to bear with me!

But if you have a character that you want me to do for you I'll try my best at it!

But just in case you can add a lot more and ill research that character and give it a go but here's a list!

almost anyone from Bleach

Devil May Cry

Kuroshitsuji aka black butler

Reborn!

anything else? Hmm … well I'm hoping that there wont be a angry mob at my door step as soon as I post this.

Anyway thanks you guys are awesome again just tell me the thing ya want and again since I'm lazy the fan fiction will be a You/(insert random and hot/cute character here)

And if ya so wish the age of the reader male/female and oh the type of character that s/he will be! You know like lazy, know-it-all, preppy, refined, (Insert more creative adj. Here) ect.

Thanks sincerely

asile3762 / Demonhuntress005


End file.
